goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Third Street School
'Third Street School '''is an elementary school located on Third Street in Unnamed City and is the main setting for almost every episode of ''Recess. The school is named after both the street itself and the streets' namesake, Thaddeus T. Third III. History In "My Fair Gretchen", it is revealed that Third Street School is located somewhere in the state of Arkansas and maybe even the city of Little Rock, but the exact location remains unknown. In a statement written by the show's co-creator Joe Ansolabehere, he recounts creating the look of the school based on Cooke Elementary—a school he went to in Detroit. Book illustrator Dave Shannon composed an initial concept drawing of Third Street based on a school he attended in Washington State, which was "exactly what Ansolabehere was thinking". When it came to naming the school, Ansolabehere stated "...when naming the school, we were trying to think of a name that could be in any city...so that lots of kids would think 'Hey, that's my school!' or 'I know where that school is.'" The show's other creator, Paul Germain; decided on the name 3rd Street based on the public elementary school his kids attended in Los Angeles (in the Hancock Park area). Perhaps the most notable features of Third Street School are the ever present clock on the back of the main building; the playground and particularly Old Rusty, the jungle gym on which much of the story depends. Third Street School is also unique; There are many secrets hidden inside and outside the walls. Its first class was held in 1928. The school teaches grades K through 6th and feeds into Spiro T. Agnew Middle School. School Staff Principal Prickly (Principal) Fluttershy106 (Substitute Principal) Miss Finster (5th Grade Teacher and Administrative Assistant) Miss Grotke (4th Grade Teacher) Miss Furley (4th Grade Teacher) Miss Lemon (Receptionist and Detention Teacher) Mr Yamashiro (Other Teacher) Coach Kluge (Coach) Mrs Klemperer (Kindergartener Teacher) Hank (Janitor) Other School Staff Kindergarteners (Mrs Klemperer's class) Captain Sticky Chief Stinky Spencer Hector Tubby Jake Zedd Cindy Emma Gilbert The Brittanys Other Kindergarteners 1st Graders First Graders 2nd Graders Becky Benson Tyler Armbruster Tyler Boulet Tyler Quinlan Tyler Tomassian Second Graders 3rd Graders Cornchip Girl Third Graders Lance the Pants Fourth Graders (Miss Grotke and Miss Furley's classes) TJ Detweiler Vince LaSalle Ashley Spinelli Gretchen Grundler Mikey Blumberg Gus Griswald Randall Weems Menlo Ashley Armbruster Ashley Boulet Ashley Quinlan Swinger Girl Upside-Down Girl Hustler Kid Phil Brandon the Singer Guru Kid Digger Dave and Digger Sam Bradley Geoffery Gordy Jared Smith (visitor) Judy Library Kid Lily Megan Susan Timmy Milton Willy Yope Halberson (exchange student) Other Fourth Graders Fifth Graders (Miss Finster's class) Erwin Lawson Gelman Conrad Mundy Greg Skeens Rachel Hart Lazy Kid Sue Bob Murphy Kirsten Kurst 'AKA' Kurst the Worst Clyde Philmore Chucko Kowalski Jocko Koreo Buster Cheay Penny/Piko (exchange student) Johnny V Slappy (presumably) Butch Morris P. Hingle Adam Abel Frank Sedgwick (Knarf) Steve Rodney Carl Barry Other Fifth Graders Sixth Graders (Mr Lee's class) King Bob Jordan Jerome Scribe Kid Trumpet Boy Wizard Kid Shay "Tara" Steele Eric Foster Slappy King Bob's guards Captain "Brad" Bradley Safety Rangers Eddie Freddy Kenny/Kouju (exchange student) Ted/Taka (exchange student) Marvin/Masa (exchange student) Other Sixth Graders Trivia Possible locations *In "Spinelli's Masterpiece", T.J. gives Knarf the coordinates 40.5 N, -80 W to locate Spinelli's drawing. That puts Third Street near 1621 Saw Mill Run Blvd., Pittsburgh PA, 15210, USA. *Third Street uses the Arkansas State Exams, which could put it as E Stem Public Charter Elementary School on West Third Street in Little Rock. The school does resemble some satellite outlines as the Third Street School in Los Angeles, CA, which would make sense as in Recess: School's Out, Phillium Benedict mentions California freezing even though he first mentioned flooding on the east which could support a Third Street School in Belvidere, NJ. Category:Schools